Hotel California
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: A veces puede ser muy peligroso ir por el desierto de noche, y puede ser peor si ves una luz a lo lejos. "Bienvenido al hotel California, un lugar tan adorable. Lleno de habitaciones. En cualquier momento del año, lo puedes encontrar aquí. Pero nunca podrás salir"


Se hizo de noche, sentía el viento frío en mi rostro, el cambio climático fue muy notorio. Sin una gota de agua iba, caminando por el desierto, solo. Rendido, estaba rendido, pensé que mi destino era acabar ahí, solo.

Hasta que vi una luz, no muy lejana, al parecer era una casa, caminé con mis pocas fuerzas al lugar.

Llegué, era un gran lugar, con un gran letrero, aún lo recuerdo, decía "Hotel California". Sin pensarlo golpeé la puerta. Ahí la vi, era una mujer de baja estatura, con cabellos cielo y ojos caramelo. Me invitó a pasar, yo lo hice, necesitaba dormir. Me guió a mi habitación. Por el pasillo escuché unas voces, me decían claramente.

_Bienvenido al Hotel California  
Un lugar tan adorable,  
un lugar tan adorable  
Lleno de habitaciones  
el Hotel California  
En cualquier momento del año,  
lo puedes encontrar aquí _

Una canción muy intrigante. No les hice caso y seguí a la señorita. Me llevó a mi habitación, sin pensarlo me tiré a la cama, agotado. La mujer, sonrió ante mi actitud y lo único que recuerdo, es que ella cerró la puerta y me dijo: — Bienvenido al Hotel California, un lugar agradable, del que nunca saldrás. Bienvenido, Gajeel Redfox.

Dormí, dormí cómo nunca lo había hecho. Los sueños que tuve fueron perturbadores. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño, pero me gustaba más no tenerlos a tener pesadillas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, por un momento me asusté, después recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Salí de mi habitación, listo para seguir mi camino. Me acerqué a la muchacha que había visto la noche anterior. Ahora vestía un hermoso vestido de novia, con sus cabellos sueltos y caídos sobre sus hombros.

— Disculpe — hablé — ¿Dónde puedo pagar?

La muchacha me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo: — No, no Gajeel, tú no vas a pagar nunca mas.

No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Me miraba como si fuera su presa. Las voces me seguían cantando. Una canción que no se detenía.

— ¿No lo recuerdas Gajeel? — Dijo la chica sonriendo — Bienvenido al hotel California, un lugar tan adorable, el Hotel California. En cualquier momento del año, lo puedes encontrar aquí — Cantó junto las voces y agregó: — Tú puedes reservar en cualquier momento, pero nunca podrás irte.

Corrí hacia la salida, corrí desesperado. El miedo corría por mis venas, no encontraba la salida. Y la vi, a ella, totalmente pálida, su cabello lleno de sangre y su vestido de novia, rojo. Sus ojos pálidos y esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que nunca olvidaré. Estiró una de sus manos y del centro de estas. Salió una sustancia roja y viscosa. Me ató con esa sustancia y me acercó a ella.

— Tranquilo, si te relajas será más fácil — se lamió las labios y acercó su boca a mi cuello. Sentí algo enterrándose en él. Y perdí la conciencia.

Desperté en el mismo cuarto que antes. Pero con la chica a mi lado. Me sentí con fuerza y con mucho ánimo.

— Si quieres puedes irte. — me dijo la chica

— ¿No que nadie salía de aquí? — pregunté extrañado

— Sus vidas no salen de aquí — me respondió — Tú ya estás muerto. Puedes irte.

— ¿Muerto? — No, no podía estar muerto.

— Eres un caballero de la noche — Me respondió — Si gustas puedes irte.

Ahí lo entendí. Era un caballero nocturno, que sólo puede alimentarse de sangre. Tienen una fuerza increíble y si salen a la luz del sol… se conviertes en cenizas. Me iba a ir, pero después vi a la muchacha, sola.

— ¿Y tú? — le pregunté — ¿Estarás sola?

Me miró extrañada, creo que todas sus presas se iban sin pensar en ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Una lágrima se escapó de sus hermosos ojos caramelo. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa sincera, que salía de su corazón muerto.

— Yo me quedo aquí, es mi maldición — sus palabras expresaron dolor, mucho dolor y tristeza. — Pero es algo que no quiero recordar.

— Ya veo — me dije, pero había algo que me causaba curiosidad. — ¿Podría preguntar su nombre?

— Mi nombre es Levy, Levy McGarden — el orgullo se notaba en sus palabras. Ahí lo recordé, hace mucho tiempo, mi prima me habló de la legendaria familia McGarden. Una familia rica y muy poderosa. Pero el apellido desapareció junto la muerte de toda la familia. Los cadáveres del padre y la madre fueron los únicos que encontraron. Pero el cadáver de su única hija desapareció.

— En verdad, has estado mucho tiempo sola — le dije y me observó seria — me gustaría irme, pero no puedo dejarte a ti aquí, sola.

— Gajeel…

— Aparte eres tan enana que cualquiera te podría hacer daño — le dije riendo cosa que me golpeo muy fuertemente. Quizás vivir con ella sea divertido después de todo, ¿no?

¿FIN?

**Hola ewe**

**Aquí les traigo un GaLe owo o intento de éste ewe**

**¿Les gustó? **

**Lo escribí escuchando "Hotel California"**

**Y eso salió…**

**¿Reviews?**

**Si me dejan uno Gajeel posará desnudo xDDD okno ._. Aunque no estaría mal ewe**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Hotel California © Eagles (canción e_e)**

**Bueno, me despido**

**LonelyDragon883 Fuera :D **


End file.
